


I love you, Margaret Yang

by princesschinatsu



Category: Rushmore
Genre: F/M, Fluff, wes anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesschinatsu/pseuds/princesschinatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he said "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you, Margaret Yang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brennerdee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennerdee/gifts).



“I love you.”

 

It wasn’t until the words had left his lips that he realized how absolutely true those words were.

He couldn’t see Margaret’s reaction since she was facing away from him. He had just returned to their apartment. He was leaning against the entryway of the kitchen as she made herself some tea, telling her about the progress of his production when it slipped out.

Margaret pursed her lips in order to hide a smile. She stared into her mug of hot tea she had just prepared.

Max Fischer had never been one to bear silence for long.

“I love you, Margaret Yang.”

He repeated it, unsure if the feelings he had been unaware of for so long were reaching her.

“Did you just realize?” Margaret asked in as neutral a tone as she could manage, picking up her mug and turning to face him.

There was a pause as Max’s head went a mile a minute, trying to read her. He had been living with her for a couple of months now. After his first successful play in high school, they began to see each other regularly. He had asked her out to every dance for the rest of the school year, and when their senior year came to a close, they had both chosen a college in New York City. There, she studied aerospace engineering in a University while he studied in a smaller art college. He regularly requested her services in building props for his productions, and when she had time, she cheerfully obliged him. When they were in their third year of school, he asked her to live off-campus with her, and to his surprise she had agreed.

Despite all this time together, the weight of Max’s feelings had only occurred to him now.

“Did you already know?” Max, finally asked her. He thought he had seen the faint sign of a smile. The kind of smile she had when those around her finally caught up to her train of words.

This time, she did smile. She took a small sip of her drink and stepped closer.

“I had my suspicions.” She said teasingly. “Max Fischer, one of the greatest up-and-coming playwrights in New York City, and his declaration of everlasting love is so direct and to-the-point.”

“Hey, it was a spur of the moment thing. If you give me a week, I’ll have something that’ll knock the socks off of Shakespeare.” Max responded smiling.

Margaret laughed, nodding to let him know she certainly believed that with time he would deliver a soliloquy to her so beautiful it could be slipped into the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet effortlessly.

As their laughter died down, Max placed both hands on Margaret’s shoulders, their faces so close that their glasses nearly bumped against each other.

“I’m sorry for making you wait.”

“You’re forgiven.” She smiled and they bumped glasses.

“Since you're my rushmore.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything in a couple of years. Thankfully, there is literally nothing in this works' fandom to compare it to.
> 
> Anyway, Margaret Yang is majorly underrated for being a canon love interest in a Wes Anderson film so here we are.


End file.
